The present invention relates to inflight aircraft refueling systems.
As is well-known, hydraulic motors are used to drive the hose reel in a controlled manner to limit the speed of play-out of the refueling hose, and to take up slack produced by aircraft airspeed variations. Hydraulic pressure changes within accumulators are employed to control the hydraulic motors, as a function of changes in airspeed, as explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,674 issued to Abraham, and incorporated by reference herein.